A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing a device which seals the gap often found between the window of a truck and the front of a cab. It further relates to a removable and easily installed device.
B. Prior Art
Prior Art exists which provides a connection between the truck window and the cab. Examples of this include Pols U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,762, Petit U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,422, and LePere U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,278. However, the structure of the present invention is new and different from that found in the prior art.